


Training Session

by OrmondSacker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrmondSacker/pseuds/OrmondSacker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn practices while Poe watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Session

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I saw that [vid John posted about his cardio exercises where Oscar cheered him on](http://the-name-is-finn.tumblr.com/post/139115708378/damnrons-johnthebaeboyega-finreyy) and this was the result. Slightly influenced by [that pic](http://the-name-is-finn.tumblr.com/post/138885470078) of a soft bellied Oscar Isaac.
> 
> Updated as it is now betaed. Many thanks to [lucycantdance](http://lucycantdance.tumblr.com/) for that.

Finn picked up the jump rope and wrapped his fingers around the handles. 

“I don't understand why you keep doing that,” Poe said from behind him. 

He turned to see the pilot lounging on one of the benches along the wall, looking at him. 

“Because unlike you I try to stay in shape. Infantry men can't allow themselves the same leniency that pilots can,” Finn grinned as he let his eyes slip to the soft curve of Poe's belly. 

“You could always switch careers?” 

Finn snorted. 

“You've seen me behind the controls of a shuttle, do you really want to trust me with a snub fighter?” 

Poe hurriedly took a big bite of the neera fruit he was holding to avoid answering and nearly choked on it. 

Finn laughed and turned back, letting the curve of the rope drop down behind his heels. He swung it, skipping easily as he counted the jumps in his head, changing the rhythm so he had two swings for every jump and sometimes swinging the rope to his left or right, taking brief breaks between each set of skips. 

Since he escaped the First Order all those many months ago he had tried to break himself out of many of the habits they'd ingrained in him. His room was messy these days and he no longer had a problem with sitting over his meal and talking with his friends. 

There was still a lot of habits left to break, and wounds to be healed, but not only was the training regimen not near the top of that list, it wasn't on the list at all. Not just out of necessity, though physical fitness was part and parcel of being in the infantry, but because he liked being fit. 

_28, 29, 30_ , he counted on the last set, then let the rope come to a stop on the ground. He was breathing hard from the exertion, his heart thumping hard in his chest and he could feel the sweat running down his chest and back, his throat parched. 

As he went to the bench to pick up his water bottle he found Poe studying him with dark eyes. Finn gave him an innocent glance in return and tipped the bottle up to drain it, closing his eyes as he drank. 

He heard Poe rise from his seat and come closer, until he was so close that Finn could feel the heat coming off his body. 

Letting the last drops of water slide down his throat Finn lowered the bottle and looked at Poe who was unconsciously licking his lips. Finn raised one eyebrow questioningly. 

“You're all sweaty.” The pilot's voice was low and husky. 

Finn grinned. 

“That happens when you exercise. You should try it sometime.” 

“Mmmm. I can think of more fun ways of getting sweaty,” Poe whispered. 

“Really?” 

The pilot smiled. 

“Yes, I think you'll like them too,” he said as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Finn’s. 

Finn raised his free hand and cupped Poe's face, letting his tongue slip into the pilot's mouth to tease Poe’s, making the other man groan. 

Poe’s fingers curled around Finn's wrist, gently teasing the sensitive skin on the inside and the empty water bottle fell from numb fingers, landing on the floor with a loud noise, but Finn was already too oblivious to care.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who want to talk to me, I have [a tumblr](http://the-name-is-finn.tumblr.com/).


End file.
